


Why do you love me?

by BloodySpade0000



Series: L.O.V.E [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I might write these two a whole fic, I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE THEM, M/M, Short One Shot, fluff?, idk - Freeform, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: For the frist time, Hanamiya didn't understand
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Hanamiya Makoto
Series: L.O.V.E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Why do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY DON'T KNOW WHY I SHIP THSEE TWO BUT I DO

Hanamiya understood a lot of things.

He understood what made people tick.

What broke them.

Manipulated them.

And...

Made them whole again.

But....

For the very first time, Hanamiya did not understand.

Why did Haizaki love him?

How could he?

All Hanamiya ever did was hurt him.

So, why?

Why?

Weren’t you supposed to hate the person who hurt you?

Who broke you, to only ‘fix’ you again?

Said things that hurt more than a stab wound?

Laughed at your face when you needed comfort?

  
Want them to burn in the very pits of hell?

Cruse their very existence?

Leave them to rot in their own misery?

Not stay?

Give your heart to them, to only watch them stomp all over it?

Take a bullet for them?

Comfort them?

Tell them that it wasn’t their fault when it really was?

Then why did Haizaki?

Why?

“Why do you love me?” Hanamiya asked as he lay in bed, his head on Haizaki’s chest listening to his heartbeat. Reassuring him that he was still alive, and this was not a dream.

That this was real...

“Because...” Haizaki trailed off, glancing up at the white ceiling of their room before he continued. “...You’re the only decent person I know.”

“Funny,” Hanamiya snorted. “I’m the least decent person you know.”

“You aren’t,” Haizaki stated softly, running his fingers through Hanamiya’s hair. “You're more decent than I am.”

“Ya.” Hanamiya frowned. “like I’d say that, bastard!” He sat up, glaring at him. “You know that’s not true!”

The skeletons in his closet were proof.

So, were the bruises on Haizaki...

They both knew it...

However...

“Doesn’t matter. I love you no matter what you do.”

“You’re an idiot; you know that, right?”

“I know.” Haizaki wrapped an arm around Hanamiya and pulled him into a kiss. 

Hanamiya kissed him back.

  
He guessed he was okay with not understanding.

Maybe one day, he would.

“I love you too....”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊


End file.
